


Lucky

by unowenowl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Stegginelli, all the AUs!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an unusual relationship, but then again, they are not usual either. </p><p>A collection of works about Stegginelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1
> 
> I will accord credit where it's due: I wouldn't have even thought of this if my dear aut-nihil hadn't suggested what kind of tattoo would be the best for me. (http://bisexualsomething.tumblr.com/post/121124419175/an-ass-for-the-tattoo-thing)

Peggy Carter is not a person who despises what one would call 'dangerous fun'. The truth couldn't be further than that. In fact, the closest persons in her life - and a lot more others - could testify that she is not the good and quiet girl, and that she has always found a way to spice up her life a little.  
  
However, there are some lines that should never be crossed. Particularly if it involves two really drunk Angie Martinelli and Howard Stark.

Playing 'dare or truth' with a bunch of other people.

  
  
Besides her, she can feel Steve tensing, sensing the danger. Good. Maybe they can solve this before it gets -  
  
"Angie! The bottle is yours!" Shouts Howard. People cheer. Maybe she'll pick truth. Maybe miracles do happen.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
Screw miracles.  
"Howard, this is not the..."  
"Chill, English, I'll be fine. Not like he'll ask me to shoot somebody." her girlfriend interrupts, just as politely as Peggy has just did.  
She huffs but doesn't mention that he totally would, were she and Steve not there.  
  
"Hmmm..." says Howard in contemplation, before a Chesire grin appears. In the corner of the eye, she sees Steve's silent question, written all over his face. 'Which one of us should murder him?'  
  
But Howard speaks before she gets to answer. "A tattoo. You've got to have a tattoo done. Whatever you want." He then proceeds to unsuccesfully pretend that Peggy and Steve aren't there.  
"I don't think she should..." Steve tries to say. Angie waves him off. Her hand movements are sloppy and Peggy wonders when exactly she drank that much.  
  
"Don't worry Soldier, I've got this. I'll have yours and English's butts." Silence dominates the room for about five seconds, before everyone bursts into laughter. Angie looks terribly smug. Peggy definitely won't let her have this much ever again.  
After she figures out how not to die od embarassment.  
  
"Angela." She says.  
Angie looks at her with big eyes. She's not really sorry.  
"But Pegs, you and Soldier've got wonderful asses-"  
"I don't doubt this but we absolutely won't let you make such a decision that you will regret."  
"Oh bu' I'm suuuuuure I wouuldn't." She replies with a satisfied grin and a wink.  
Peggy closes her eyes. When she opens them again, it's to find Steve helping Angie get up, trying not to suffocate with laughter. Traitor.  
When he notices her, he just seems to laugh harder; after a second, Peggy chuckles.  
"Let's go home." She says, and Steve nods, not really able to reply.  
Peggy walks to Angie's other side, helping her with the balance.  
And Angie just puts her hands on their asses.

 

"I'm still making that tattoo."

"You are absolutely not. You'll see reason in the morning."

"I am."

"You're not."

"What if we all discuss this in the morning? When nobody is drunk?"

"Alright."

"Fine. But in the morning you'll both agree that there's nothing to regret about such a tattoo."


End file.
